Guarding her Body
by bonesfan05
Summary: Yes it's me again! If you liked the first you'll love the rework. New and improved. Slight changes but everything is basically the same... She goes and what's a Booth do?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all, long time no see. After words of encouragement and realizing the reason I deleted everything is first place was a moot point, I'm back and ready to write. This seemed to be everyone's favorite of mine so here it is again. It's reworked and improved but the story line is still the same. There will be B&B lovin' but you'll have to be a little patient as it doesn't occur for a few chapters but have no fear. I'm going to need lots of feedback on this one people so don't be afraid to hit reply. Enjoy!_

"So…" she began. _It's time Tempe, just tell him already. _She had invited him to lunch to tell him something important. She'd known and agreed to this nearly a week ago.

Booth wiped his mouth with his paper napkin then set it back in his lap. "Okay Bones, let's have it." His smug grin told her he knew something was up.

It had been a better part of a decade; of course he knew something was up with her. Before she could go on he spoke again.

"Ninety nine percent of the time when something's up with you Bones, you confide in me and I knew this time wasn't any different. So because I wanted to find out sooner, rather that later, I waited for you to come to me. My life works much more smoothly I have found if I let you do the pursuing." He tossed a fry in his mouth and washed it down with a large gulp of coke. "So what's the big news?"

"My editor," she began. "Well also my publishers…that want me to go to on tour."

"With who Justin Beiber?" he joked.

"I don't know who that is." she replied.

"Never mind," he chuckled. "Go on."

"They want me to do a book tour. My sixth book is coming out soon and they want me to do some promotion."

"How'd they talk you into that?" he asked. PR was just not Bones' thing.

"It was more blackmail than anything," she explained. "The publishing company requires all the authors to travel and promote their books, and until now I have either refused or got out of the requirement due to my work schedule. Until now." She balled her napkin up and released it onto her finished plate. "They can't guarantee a continuation of my contract unless I go."

He let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's some powerful blackmail."

"I know," she agreed.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

She sighed as she looked out the window. "Soon."

"Like tomorrow soon or three weeks soon Bones? Cause I got some beers in your fridge I want to get back. And how long will you be gone?"

"I leave in ten days," she clarified. "I'll be gone for just over a month."

"A month!" he shouted and she shh'd him. "A month?"

"I know it's a long time," she said," but they have me covering a large area. I'll need some recuperation time between cities. Booth I don't like this either. I hate being away from everyone that long. I'll miss Parker's football games and your hockey games, Thanksgiving…you."

"No Bones, I understand," he said sadly. "Will you be back in time for Christmas?"

"The plan is to be back the week of," she replied softly. "Will you have Parker for Thanksgiving this year?"

He shook his head. "I had him last year remember?"

She chuckled softly remembering them cooking her a tofurkey-or trying to at least-during the holiday. She had enjoyed their time together as a trio immensely. She was instantly saddened they wouldn't be together this year as well as Booth now being alone as well.

Booth pushed the rest of his plate away suddenly losing his appetite for anything else. He was happy for her, her books deserved credit and promotion…he just wished she could do it via webcam or card board cut out with a recording taped to the back.

"Well Bones, I'll miss ya, that's for sure," he relented trying not to be totally crushed. He had been looking forward to watching the parade, eating take out and snuggling on her couch the whole day. Now he was going to have to stay home, get drunk and eat Ramen Noodles.

"I'm sorry Booth. This wasn't how I planned on spending the next month of my life either. Does Hank or Jared have any plans for the holidays yet?"

"Pops is going his girlfriend's daughter's place I think and Jared…I don't like Jared. I'll be fine Bones. I'll make sure I don't leave out any loose ties to hang myself from the shower rod with." He gave her a large, fake smile. "I hope you have a good time."

"I know you mean that, even with the fake happiness and sarcasm," she told him. "I'll be back before you know it. And who knows, maybe you'll get a few cases and all your free time will be devoted to that."

"Bones you're not making me feel any better. Go. Have a good time. Bring me back a Lady Liberty lighter."

"I'm actually going the west coast," she hesitantly corrected.

"Great, even further away," he said tossing his hands up. "Who's keeping you safe Bones? Have they hired security? Is it a flunk-out rent a cop?"

"I have no knowledge of their safety precautions Booth," she said. "I assume they take care of that."

"What? Bones you have to be kidding me. There are all sorts of psychos out there, especially the closer you get to California. What if some crazy with a mommy fetish tries to cop a feel or something or tries to steal a lock of your hair?"

"Booth I'm going to be perfectly safe, trust me. If I feel I need protection I'll take my big gun." She began pulling bills from her wallet and dropping them on the table. "You bought last time," she reminded him before he could chastise her. She zipped her purse back up and put it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's all right." He stood and tucked his chair back in. "Let's get you back to the lab."

.

.

Booth sat at his desk pondering all the things that were swirling in his head. He was going to minus a kid and now minus a partner/best friend for the holidays. Being alone during the year was fine except for major holidays. Then being alone meant you were a leper.

"Agent Booth?" Sweets knocking broke him from his thoughts. "Do you perhaps have a minute?"

Booth raked a hand over his already disheveled hair. "Yeah Sweets, what's up?"

Sweets stepped in and paused in front of a chair placed in front of Booth's desk. "Do you have plans for the upcoming holidays?"

Booth's eyes moved from his desk to the man in front of him. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and have Thanksgiving dinner with Daisy and myself. See neither of us have any living family and we would like to make a traditional Thanksgiving dinner…but it seems pretty pathetic when it's only the two of us. We're also going to ask Hodgins and Angela, Cam and Michelle as well. You know, the more the merrier."

"I didn't know Daisy could cook," Booth said. Of all the things Daisy went on and n about, cooking wasn't one of them.

"She can…sort of. The sides are easy so that will be a piece of cake," Sweets said hopefully.

"What about the turkey?"

"That she's never cooked before but she's scoured the internet, cooking shows, Paula Dean, all that and I'm confident she won't screw it up too bad."

Booth groaned inwardly. What had he done to deserve this punishment? Thanksgiving, at Sweets'? He just didn't think he had the strength in himself. Maybe if Bones were going.

"You mentioned everyone but Bones, what about her?" Booth asked suddenly. Had she already told the twerp about her trip?

"Daisy is going to ask Dr. Brennan. She seems very excited about hosting with Dr. Brennan in attendance."

Booth almost felt sorry for the kid and his girl. It was known to everyone that Daisy had a hard-on for his Bones and really, it was kind of flattering. Poor Daisy. He could imagine how that conversation would go. The girl might cry.

"Sweets you should probably know something," Booth said taking pity on the baby duck and the ducklette. "Bones, she's going on a book tour through Thanksgiving. She told me today at lunch."

"Oh…oh no Daisy will be devastated. She's been practicing this cranberry desert she heard Dr. Brennan rave about. She's going to be crushed." Sweets shook his head. "What an inopportune time for all of this."

"Yeah," Booth agreed sarcastically. Who the hell was Sweets to complain? While Daisy wasn't anywhere near his type she was cute and definitely made for Sweets and seeing them together gave Booth hope that he might one day have that too.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it?" Sweets asked. "It would mean a lot to us both."

Was the little runt asking for a personal favor? It sure seemed that way. The look in his eyes was near pleading. Sweets was supposed to deliver willing and able bellies for Daisy to feed or he might get his sex privileges taken away for good.

"I'll do my best Sweets, no promises though," was the best he could do at this time.

"Thank you Agent Booth, very much," Sweets said happily.

"Great Sweets. Now leave me alone so I can do some work." He waved Sweets from his office.

"Sure thing, thanks again," Sweets called over his shoulder.

"Sometimes I really want to strangle that little bastard," Booth muttered to himself.

.

.

"So Bren," Angela carefully folded stock paper into the shape of an airplane," tell me about this book tour thing. How's it work?" She aimed and fired, sending the plane into Hodgins' direction. It landed smoothly at his feet.

"Angela this is a scientific lab, not a recess ground," Brennan chastised.

"It's play ground sweetie and sheesh, lighten up. This book tour got your panties in twist?"

"Nothing is _twisted_," Brennan emphasized. "I'm just worried I guess. Booth is going to be alone on Thanksgiving this year and I hate that for him. Last year he, Parker and I had a wonderful time together and I don't want him sulking the entire time I'm gone. He'll stay home, drink nothing but beer, not shower and eat horrible foods that give him heartburn."

"Careful Bren, your Mrs. Booth is showing," Angela snickered.

"I don't know what that means," she snapped," but I don't like the way it sounds. I'm purely worried about Booth because he is my partner and friend. Why must everything about us being twisted into something sexual?"

"It isn't twisted Bren, it is sexual. You two are like a wet dream without the happy ending. Have you ever thought of taking Booth with you on this little trip? I'm sure he could use a vacation." Angela quickly put her hands out to catch the plane Hodgins glided back to her. She unfolded, read and quickly scribbled something back.

"Oh gross," Cam gagged. "Really? On paper?"

Angela's head looked up at Cam over her shoulder.

"Hi Cam!" she said cheerfully.

"You two really need a cold shower." She shook trying to block out that mental memory. "Dr. Brennan I have all your paperwork ready for your vacation so you are all set." She handed over the thin file. "I know you didn't give specifics but I jotted down some sights to see on the west coast if you get the time. It's really beautiful country over there."

Brennan quickly scanned the list. "Thank you Cam that was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome." Cam turned to leave but stopped short as an incoming plane nearly hit her.

"Sorry Cam," the replied instantly in unison.

.**B&B**

"Bones will ya shut up already," Booth teased hauling her cases to his car. "You're my partner who's going on some long vacation/work thing. I won't see you for a whole month, the least I can do is drive you to the airport."

"I know," she chuckled," but I could have just as easily taken a cab." She fumbled for her ticket inside her purse.

"Yeah yeah Bones, just say thank you and we'll be on our way." He stood still after he closed the boot and waited for her.

"Fine," she relented," thank you. Can we go now?"

"Yes." He handed her her carry-on and pulled her other larger suitcase behind him. The wheels slid easily on the pavement as they walked side by side into the crowded airport.

Booth waited behind the lines of people as she checked her bags and stood beside her as she waited to go through security.

"I'm gonna miss you Bones," he reminded her as her time approached to go through the metal detectors.

"And I you," she replied. "Time will go by quickly, you'll see." She placed her carry-on and purse along with her shoes and coat in the plastic bin. "Make sure Parker practices his multiplication tables."

"Okay Bones."

She let the men sweep her body then went through and collected her things. She tugged her casual shoes back on and put her bags over her shoulder. She waved again to him as she went through the gate and disappeared.

He was standing there, watching all the passengers board, wishing he had hugged her and reminded her to eat and to call him when she landed, make sure she locked her room doors, didn't talk to strangers, or crossed the street without looking both ways…

"Stop worrying and give me a hug."

He turned around to find her standing face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed their bodies together tightly. She was soft and smooth under his hands, her body molding to fit inside the cradle he had made for her in his arms.

"I'm not worrying," he whispered in her ear.

"Liar," she scolded playfully. "You always worry too much. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." She pulled back to be able to look at his face. His hands were still at her hips not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

"Did you bring your big gun?" he teased.

"Sorry, can't tell you that," she said with a coy voice. She straightened his jacket holding onto the lapels tightly. "You'll get my mail right?"

"Promise," he told her.

"And water my plants?"

"Promise."

"And watch my big TV?"

"Promise."

They both laughed and hugged again this time both closing their eyes to make memories of each other.

"I'll only be gone a month," she reminded them both.

"Four weeks," he agreed letting her go so she could board for real this time.

"Call when you land!" he called to her and she waved over her shoulder to acknowledge she would.


	2. skin suit on eBay

_**Whoa, holy smokes! Thanks for all the love people in the first chapter plus all the people who put me on alert. You guys rock. I'm really having fun with this already. Just to clarify this is pre season five, pre going away. You know, when things began to suck. **_

"**Wow Dr. Bones is going a long way," Parker said reading her itinerary, sipping a strawberry milkshake and looking at a large map of the United States. **

"**Yup," Booth agreed. "First stop is Seattle." He looked at his watch and tried to judge time for travel as well as time zones changes. "She should be landing soon."**

"**So what is she doing there? Digging up bones? It would be so cool is she dug up a dinosaur that I could take to school." He gave a hard tug on his straw then looked inside the hole when nothing came out. "Strawberry's stuck." He put the other end to his mouth. **

"**Parker don't-!" but it was too late. Parker blew-hard-on the opposing end and sent milkshake as well as a hunk of berry onto his father. **

"**Oops…sorry Dad," he said. **

"**It's fine," he muttered wiping the offending goop off his dress shirt. At least the jacket wasn't ruined. "Just be careful, 'k?"**

**Parker nodded and went back to his maps. "So what is Dr. Bones doing?"**

"**She's on tour," he told his son still wiping milkshake off his tie. "Damn…" he looked at the silk tie Bones had bought him on their five year partnership anniversary. "I hope that comes out."**

"**Tour? Like with a band?"**

"**Yeah Parks, she's opening for Justin Beiber," he said sarcastically. **

"**Really!"**

"**What? No Parker. It's a book tour. It's for adults."**

"**I like books," Parker said defensively. **

"**These books have no pictures and they are written for adults only. Maybe when you're thirty or something."**

"**Geez Dad that'll make you like what? A hundred?"**

"**Something like that…"**

**.**

**Booth dropped Parker back off at his mother's shortly after dinner and headed back to his apartment. At only eight o'clock he would normally swing by one of their favorite places, pick up some food and head back to her place for dinner and a movie. This whole book tour was really putting a cramp in his style. **

**His apartment was dark and smelled like a mixture of dirty dishes and sweaty laundry. No wonder he spent so much time at Bones'. In a word, his place looked like **_**shit. **_

**.**

**Brennan breathed a sigh of relief when she finally closed the door to her hotel room and was left alone for the night. Her publisher had hired an assistant, which in reality wasn't a bad idea, but the girl was nearly as insufferable as Daisy Wick. She chattered nonstop from the airport to the hotel. The silence of her hotel room was definitely a welcome reprieve. **

**She showered off the plane and travel grime then ordered up some late dinner and a bottle of wine. **

'_**For one?' the waiter on the other line asked. A whole bottle just for herself?**_

'_**Yes, I'm a closet alcoholic.'**_

**No tip for you. **

**At just after nine she remembered promising Booth she would call and check in. It was after eleven there and she contemplated not calling for fear of waking him, but decided he would just call before the sun rose tomorrow if she didn't call in tonight. **

"'**Bout time," he chastised. No hello. **

"**Sorry. I showered and had a late dinner," she apologized. **

"**S'ok," he said. "How was your flight? Your hotel nice and swanky?"**

"**It's very nice Booth," she assured him. "Quite large for one person though."**

"**You're a celebrity Bones, you deserve the best. On that note steal me some towels and some of those little soaps." He crunched away happily at whatever he was eating. **

"**What are you doing?" she asked. **

"**Hmm Bones, you don't want to know." Munch munch. "These are so good."**

"**What is it?" she asked. "Oh how was Parker?" **

"**He's something else. He hopes you're digging up dinosaurs to take to school, but was more excited about you being on tour with Beiber. Then he blew milkshake all over my suite. He said he'll miss you."**

"**That's sweet. I'll miss him too. I tried calling your house, are you not at home?" She readjusted her night clothes and settled on the large bed with her laptop. Being away always got her creative juices flowing. **

"**I'm uh…out." He munched away again. **

"**What are you eating?" she said slightly annoyed. "You sound like an animal."**

"**Smoked almonds," he replied. "And I sound normal."**

"**Smoked almonds?…Wait, are you at my house?"**

"**Uh…no."**

"**Liar. What are you doing there?" she laughed. She found the idea of being at her house with her not home oddly comforting. **

"**My house sucks," he said. "Plus there's a good game on tonight and you have the big TV."**

"**And apparently smoked almonds," she snorted. **

"**Exactly! Great minds Bones…"**

"**Booth don't eat them all, they're imported," she scolded. **

**He looked at the front of the can. "Imported huh?"**

"**Yes, they are very expensive."**

"**Well the can says two for $5.99 Bones. Wal-greens import their almonds now?" She stifled back a giggle. **

"**I'll leave the dollar twenty nine on the table for what I ate," he told her seriously. **

"**I would appreciate that," she replied. **

"**So how's the security? Been mugged yet?" He tossed another couple of almonds in his mouth as he did a quick check of the game. And women said men couldn't multi-task. **

"**I am not sure about the security yet," she told him. "I meet with him first thing in the morning; he's meeting me at the diner across the street from the hotel for breakfast."**

"**In the morning? Why not tonight? He should have been there when you arrived. What's his name Bones?" Booth was going to find out about this guy, maybe even talk some sense into him. Let him know Booth was watching his every move. **

"**Booth, down. I'm sure he's fine. I'm completely protected and you have nothing to worry about." She even sounded like a broken record to herself. **

**The clock switched over to eleven thirty and she yawned out loud. It was a long flight, a long day and she knew all the following days are going to be just as long. She needed to get some sleep. **

"**You sound tired," Booth told her. **

"**You're observation skills are precisely honed Agent Booth," Brennan teased him back. "It's half past eleven here."**

**He suddenly realized she is right. "Oh sorry Bones, get some sleep. Be careful, call when you can."**

"**Make sure I have some almonds when I come home," she told him before hanging up.**

"**Can't make any promises."**

**The last thing she hears before she closes her eyes is his laugher and **_**that **_**is very comforting. **

**.**

**.**

**Brennan crossed the street to the diner at just before eight o'clock. She was meeting Tom Long who was to be scope of her security during her trip. He was to make sure none of the readers got to close or tried to sniff her hair or pluck an eye lash from her. She shuttered reliving those memories. People really were crazy. **

**She ordered an eye white omelet, fruit cup and side of wheat toast along with an orange juice and coffee and waited for Tom to show up. **

**.**

**.**

"'**Mornin' all," Booth greeted the squint squad with a million dollar smile. **

"**Morning Booth," Cam said not putting down the paper. A couple more lacking greetings floated past him. **

"**You hear from Bren?" Angela asked perked on a swiveling stool. **

"**Yeah she called me last night before she went to bed," Booth said nonchalantly. **

"**Oh yeah? How'd that go?" Angela gave him a wink and eye brow waggle. **

"**We had crazy phone sex all night long Angela," he told her seriously. **

**She nearly fell out of her chair. "Seriously?"**

**Booth moved to be inches from her face. "No."**

**Angela slumped down and groaned. "What'd you go and say that for then?"**

"**Because you ask the dumbest questions," he teased. "I told Bones to call me so I knew she got there okay, that's all. No more, no less."**

"**One day you really will have crazy phone sex all night long and I won't believe you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the man who cried sex."**

**Booth let out a snort of laughter. "Believe me Ange, the day me and Bones hook up, you'll be the first to know." He gave her a wave as he headed back towards the front doors. **

"**WELL I BETTER BE!" she shouted back. **

**.**

**.**

**Brennan folded her paper, putting it down next to her coffee and looked at her watch again. Tom was over an hour late. She checked her phone again to see if she had missed any calls or gotten a text messages; nothing. She could call her assistant and ask if Tom had rescheduled or gotten caught in traffic or something but it would only cause the girl to some sort of fit and Brennan couldn't witness that again. Not so soon after the last one. She had made a very public scene when someone took the cab they were waiting for the previous day and Brennan had seriously contemplated suggesting to her she get a prescription for some sedatives. No, she would wait and maybe he would show. **

**She ordered another coffee and opened her journal hoping to find some inspiration in the people around her. Being in a different location always gave her inspiration to write so she began jotting notes, behaviors and ideas for her next books. She was caught up in a conversation two tables down when her Blackberry skidded across the tabletop. **

'_**What's shakin' bacon?' **_**was his text. **

**Brennan put the phone aside and tried to scribble down the rest of the conversation hoping she hadn't missed too much of it. **

'_**Bones, you alive?'**_

'_**Don't ignore me Bones…I know you're reading this. **__**J'**_

'_**Seriously are you ok?'**_

**Giving up on the whole idea of writing she penned him a quick message. **

'_**I'm writing, do you mind?'**_

**He text back not ten seconds later. **

'_**How'd you security meeting go? What's he like? Is his gun bigger than mine?'**_

'_**Was the supposed to be an innuendo?'**_

'_**Um…no…'**_

'_**He's fine Booth.'**_

'_**How old is he?'**_

'_**Average.'**_

'_**What's that mean?'**_

'_**It means he is of the average age.'**_

'_**Average age of what? Teenagers, Parker, Pops?'**_

'_**Yes.'**_

'_**Bones, be serious.'**_

'…_**he didn't show up.'**_

**He didn't bother texting back. He just called. She accepted but didn't put the receiver to her face knowing he was going to yell the first second he got. **

"**Hello?" **

"**What do you mean he didn't show up! Did he call? Is he dead, 'cause if he isn't he's gonna be!"**

"**Booth, calm down. I'm fine. I'm sitting here at the diner, enjoying coffee and a newspaper."**

"**You've been there long enough to read the paper? What's this guy's name, I'm going to kick his ass. I can't believe he left you sitting there all morning."**

"**It isn't all morning Booth, you're over exaggerating it. I've only been over an hour."**

"**Exactly. That's long enough for Buffalo Bill to have your skin suit on eBay. What's his name Bones?"**

"**Tom."**

"**Tom what?"**

"**Tom," she replied. **

"**Tom Tom. Seriously Bones? His name is Tom Tom?"**

"**No, just one Tom. Like Cher."**

"**Do you even know who Cher is Bones?"**

"**Yes. She's that woman who was on television with that sunshine character. My mother loved them."**

"**Right…" he sighed. "Are you really okay?"**

"**Booth I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you that?"**

"**Because you know I can be there like that." She could hear him snap his fingers. **

**The door chimed in the diner and Brennan looked up to see a man approaching her wearing a suit and obviously recognizing her. **

"**He's here Booth."**

"**You sure? How do you know?"**

"**Well I don't think its Buffalo Bill," she retorted offering the man her hand. **

"**Dr. Brennan I presume?" he asked her. **

"**Yes," she replied. "Hold on just one moment." She gave Booth her attention again. "Booth I have to go, I'll call you later. Kiss Parker for me." **

"**Bones, wait, let me talk to him," he said quickly. **

"**Nope, sorry, I'm all out of minutes, bye!" She ended the call and offered the man the seat across from her. **

"**I'm so sorry I'm late," he apologized easing into the chair. **

"**It's no problem," she said. "I'm glad I didn't have anything to do this morning or we would have missed each other." She smiled politely at him. Oh yes, Booth was going to love this. **


	3. Oldie but a goody

Hey guys, know it's a little short but I wanted to get something up before Thanksgiving. I was kind of disappointed in the reviews since this seemed to be the favorite in all my stories but I saw all the views and that made me feel a bit better. So if you're a lurker, leave a review. I promise I won't bite. 

"_Good afternoon Dr. Brennan," Holly greeted her, welcoming her into the conference room. _

"_Good afternoon."_

"_How was you meeting with Mr. Long? I hope everything went well." She waved her hand over a coffee and pastry cart offering Brennan something. She declined with a simple head shake._

"_Mr. Long was very pleasant," Brennan replied. "But to be honest…"_

"_Was he not to your liking? He came highly recommended. If you want, we can choose someone else." Holly flipped open her pad and made several marks. _

"_No Holly he's fine, it's just that…I didn't expect him to be so long in the tooth." Brennan watched confusion flash across the young woman's face._

"_Be so old," she clarified. _

"_Oh!" Holly realized what was going on. "Mr. Long is older than the usual security techs we use but he assured us he would be best fitted for the job. Would you like us to hire someone else?"_

"_I'm not sure. It's not that I think I need someone else, but I don't think my partner would approve." _

"_Agent Booth," Holly nodded. "If you like I could speak to him, perhaps-"_

_Brennan cut that rant short with a hand. "Holly, no offense but if you called and told him what was going on he'd most likely have a stroke then kill you."_

"_Your editor mentioned he was very protective of you," Holly replied. "I guess I can see where he is coming from. You are a very important author as well as a professional Dr. Brennan, I'm sure he's just looking out for you."_

_Talk about an ass kisser. _

"You decide what is best and we'll plan according," Holly said closing the subject. "Now, as far as your schedule for the next three days you have a radio interview this afternoon at five then a book signing along with a meet and greet tomorrow morning. After that a quick lunch then off to a reading from your newest book at four thirty. Any questions?" 

"I can't think of any," she said shrugging. 

"Wonderful," she said cheerfully. "Can I just say I'm such a big fan Dr. Brennan and I'm so happy I was assigned as your assistant during your trip? This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know…you said that yesterday," Brennan noted. "Is there a car coming to pick me up for the interview this afternoon?" 

"Of course. Mr. Long will meet you at the hotel, escort you to the radio station then back to the hotel this evening. Did you want to make any dinner reservations while you had some time? I have a list of the best restaurants in the city here…." Holly dug in her briefcase. "Here we go." She scooted the list across the table. 

Brennan barely looked it over. "I think I'll skip the dinner. I'll be tired. I think I'll just come back to my room and order some room service."

"Of course," Holly replied, obviously hurt from the decline to dinner. Brennan inwardly cringed hoping the entire month wasn't going to be a repeat of this. 

.

.

"Sweetie? Hi, how are you? How's Seattle? Is it raining there?"

"It was raining when I arrived yesterday," Brennan said," but the weather is supposed to be sunny the rest of my time here. How is the lab?"

"I'm fine Bren, thank you for asking. I found some new boots yesterday, totally hot. And the lab is _fine_. We're doing nothing but twiddling out thumbs here actually. Not a case in sight. Which I'm not complaining about really. So Booth says you get your own security detail, is he hot and all 'roided out?" 

"I don't know what that means Angela. Do you mean steroids?"

"Yes Bren. Is he a total babe? Hotter than Booth?"

"He's not even comparable to Booth," Brennan chuckled. 

"That good huh?" Angela said cheerfully. "Bren you should really get some of that while you're away. It'll b good for your skin."

"I'm not having casual sex so my skin will look good Angela," Brennan groaned. 

"I'm just saying a little strange is good for everyone now and then."

"I highly doubt Hodgins thinks that," Brennan reminded her. 

"I didn't say me, I said you. So what's he look like?"

"Who, my strange?"

"No Bren, your body guard. Is he a fox?"

"He's a human Angela. Wait, hold on. He's going to escort me to a radio interview this afternoon and I'll take a picture of him and send it to you. But don't show Booth okay, he'll most likely he won't approve."

"Oh totally Bren, your secret is safe with me." Angela couldn't wait to get her hands on that picture. 

.

.

"_This is Jake the Trech Snake here with the lovely and beautiful might I add, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Her sixth booth is debuting this coming Tuesday, In Her Bones.__ Dr. Brennan it is a pleasure to have you here."_

"_It's a pleasure to be here Jake," Brennan replied_

"_So tell us about the book, __In Her Bones__. The reviews coming out say it's the best one you've written yet."_

"It's hot," Angela said to the group listening to the radio in the lounge.

"Shhhhh!" Booth hissed.

"_I don't know about it being the best but I can say I've put a lot of myself into this book. I tried to give all the characters more depth this time around, mature them you could say. I'm very proud of this work."_

"_What could you say was your biggest influence on this book as opposed to the others?"_

"_Wow, hmm. My daily life is an inspiration really. The work my partner and I do…I believe that fiction is stranger than truth and I pull my inspiration from all of those things."_

"_Do you write some of the cases you work with the FBI into your books?"_

"Bones wouldn't do that douche bag," Booth told the radio.

"Dude, they can't hear you," Hodgins reminded him.

"_First of all those cases are people and I would never degrade them like that. I do take some of the science and use that but I would never profit from the death of another human being. Booth would call that bad karma."_

"Damn right I would, good girl, Bones."

"Shhhh!" Angela mocked. Booth conveniently flipped her off.

"_You say Booth, is that your FBI partner Special Agent Seeley Booth?" _

"_Yes," she answered smoothly. _

"_It's been rumored before that he is the true character behind Andy Lister. Any comments to whether or not those rumors were true?" _

"_No."_

"_So he isn't?" _

"_They can't be the same people because one is a fictional character and one is very real."_

"Why to tip-toe around that one Bren," Angela muttered.

"_So Andy's character is not based off your FBI partner?"_

"_All I can say is that in the books, Kathy and Andy have a sexual relationship, Agent Booth and I do not."_

"Yet!" Hodgins coughed. Cam and Angela snickered after Booth's warning glare.

"_Fine, fine, don't tell us. It makes the suspense greater. So you're here in Seattle for a couple of days then where to?" _

"_Next is California where I will be doing some book signing as well as a few other public events."_

"_Great. So the new book is called __In Her Bones__, the author is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I have mine already and the parts I have been able to skim over have been very steamy. Thank you for your time and I hope you have a safe rest of your trip."_

"Well that didn't give me much to go on," Angela complained. "I was hoping for at least a reading, a quote, hell even a blurb, but we got zilch."

"Haven't you already read it?" Booth asked.

"Well yeah, the places I helped her with but she's stingy with everything else," Angela complained. "She wouldn't even show me the cover work or anything like she usually does. Or the dedication." With that she jabbed Booth in the shoulder.

"What?" he asked. "I highly doubt she'd dedicate another book to me."

"Oh really?" Cam asked chuckling. "I think she would."

"Me too," Angela said. "This time something like to my favorite stud muffin." The girls giggled making Booth blush.

"Oh look he's blushing!" Cam teased.

"The bother of you, stick it in your ass," he said. "And don't you have work to do?"

"Work?" Angela said. "I don't think so." Her phone chirped in her pocket and she quickly retrieved it. "That must be Bren; she's sending me a picture of her hot body guard." She quickly scanned the message then opened the photo.

"Whoa," Cam said.

"Uh…he's…nice," Jack said over Angela's shoulder.

"That's him?" Angela asked. "Surely not."

"Let me see." Booth tore the phone from Angela's hand and looked at the screen. "This looks like Santa Claus. Who is it?"

"It's supposed to be Bren's security," Angela explained.

"Him?" Booth nearly shrieked. "He looks like he could be friends with Winston Churchill."

"He's dead," Jack stated.

"Exactly," Booth clarified again.

He gave the phone back to Angela as he retrieved his own from his jacket pocket.

"Does anyone see the irony in this?" Cam asked. "We all know what's going to happen here right? We don't have to act surprised?"

Angela and Jack nodded in agreed.

"Good 'cause I don't know if I couldn't even fake surprise with this one."


	4. Making himself comfy

Packing was the easy part. It rained nine months of the year in Seattle. The trouble he ran into was at the airport. Much to his frustration FBI agents, even special ones, did not get special treatment. No, he had to wait in line with everyone else.

The woman at the counter was in her early thirties, light brown hair, a little too much mascara where it made a thick, goopy mess out of your lashes and acrylic nails. Booth mused if she wasn't trying so hard she would actually be pretty cute.

After some playful flirting he was able to snag a seat for just under four hundred bucks on the next flight out which left in three hours. Good thing he brought a book.

.

.

"So, any plans tonight Ms. Brennan?" Tom asked her from the passenger side. He was chewing a piece of gum as he drank from a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"None," she replied. "I'd just like to go back to my hotel room and rest if that's all right."

"Your nest appointment isn't until the morning," Holly told her not looking up from her Blackberry. "You have some free time if you would like to sight see or do a little shopping."

Although Brennan really wasn't tired she didn't feel like being followed around the rest of the evening. Some light shopping might be nice, a gift for Angela and Parker, a tie for Booth perhaps.

"Some shopping, maybe a light dinner might be nice," she said changing her mind.

"Of course," Holly said. "Anywhere in particular?"

"I'm not really familiar with the city," she explained.

"No problem." She leaned forward and gave the driver an address. "He's going to drop me off then take you to a shopping center not far from here. It's mostly upscale, nice stuff and it's in a nice part of town so you shouldn't be bothered. There are also several nice restaurants there as well." Holly smiled at her genuinely hoping for an invite for some shopping and dinner but Brennan just smiled back then turned her head back to look out the window. She didn't think Holly wasn't nice, she was, but Brennan wasn't very fond of spending time with people she didn't know.

.

A few hours later she was toting several shopping bags into a small Italian restaurant. The lights were dim and cliché music was playing softly in the background. It was the type of place Booth would insist on taking her. The best thing you ever tasted Bones, he would tell her. She would agree, mostly because he sulked when she didn't and usually he would be right. The food, as well as the company, would be wonderful.

Not even a day apart and she was already missing him. She scolded herself for being so entangled with the man but he had latched on to every aspect of her life and while normally that would annoy her, she found if safe and comforting. Spending time alone with him strengthened their bond and she felt like she wasn't missing out on so much when they were together. He brought the world to her, even if it was in the form of a Red box movie and box of greasy Thai.

Her waiter was a short, older man whose wife ran the kitchen. The Italian stigma was everyone knew someone in the mafia but this man looked like he couldn't harm a fly without crying. He brought her wine and bread, pasta and meatballs which he insisted she at least try. She finally gave in; they were indeed delicious; Booth would have devoured them all. After was an espresso and conversation with the man and his wife. They are shortbread cookies from a tin; secretly her favorite sugar item and had been since she was three and exchanged stories of East and West coast. At shortly after eleven she bid them good night and went to find her driver. He and her security were sound asleep in the front seat. She was surprised he didn't suck that tooth pick back as he snored and killed himself. Waking the both of them made them grumpy and they silently took her back and dropped her at the curb of her hotel, neither wishing her a good night.

.

"Finally," she said dumping her shopping contents on the floor and shedding her coat and purse on the sofa table. She toed her shoes where she stood and began stripping for a hot bath, glass of wine, then bed.

"Evenin' Bones." The voice came out of nowhere and she shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked when she could finally catch her breath. She stood in front of him where he was stretched out on the bed looking like he owned the place.

"Nice bra," he said, cocky as ever.

"Thanks," she said coolly. "How did you get into my room?"

"Slipped the guy at the desk a fifty, told him I was your boyfriend," he said. "Didn't even have to show any ID." He sat up on the bed. "Where's your detail?"

"He went home for the night," she explained.

"Seriously? That's what you're giving me. Bones I saw the picture you sent Angela. He's what, a hundred?"

"Booth, he's fine. You worry too much. Nothing has happened to even possibly think I am in any harm. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath then go to bed." She took some toiletry items and clothes into the bathroom.

"Booth?" she called from the room and it echoed against the tiles.

"Hmm?" he replied still on the bed.

She reappeared with a confused look. "Your stuff is in my bathroom."

"I know."

She retreated back to the bedroom. "Let me clarify. Why is your stuff in my bathroom?"

"I'm staying," he said with a huge grin.

"Says who?"

"Says me. You can not be traveling all over the country with a man three times your age expecting him to run down criminals Bones. Get real. I'm here to offer my services."

"First of all, I don't need your services. Second, Tom in fine. I haven't seen him run but I have seen him blow phlegm from his nose quite far."

Booth got off the bed so he could be eye to eye with her. "Bones the only way that man is running anybody down is with a Jazzy scooter. What happens if you get mugged, hmmm? Or worse. Why can't you take this seriously?"

"I do, you're the one who makes it a national security issue. Let's face it Booth, I'm not on the top of anyone's hit list." She was still standing in her bra and jeans, hands on her hips, staring him down.

"Bones, I'm not backing down on this. You let me come along. I won't be in the way, I promise, but you need to keep your security at the forefront of your mind. Didn't you ever see _The Body Guard_?"

"The what?"

"Apparently not. She didn't think she needed protection either until her sister hired a psycho to kill her."

"I don't have a sister," she deadpanned.

"Bones work with me here. Trust me on this. When you get to a bigger setting like California you're going to want me between you and the blue haired weirdoes trying to get to you."

"Fine," she relented. "You can stay, but not here."

He gave her a confused look. "Why not?"

"Why not? This is my room Booth. My private room. I'm not sharing my private room with a man who wears boxer shorts with cartoon characters on them. Besides that, you are sweating just seeing me in a bra. What happens if I walk around naked?"

"Do you walk around naked?" he asked skeptically. He was sure he'd be hip to that knowledge if it existed.

"…no, but I could," she said.

"Exactly. I'm staying put. I'll sleep on the couch if it works out better. Once we get to California we can figure things out then." He strolled confidently back to the living area and flipped on the TV.

"This room got pay per view?" All he got in terms of an answer was a slam of the bathroom door.

It was a short time later Booth felt her slide down next to him on the couch dressed in a Northwestern sweatshirt and matching sweats, her hair in a messy bun and her face scrubbed clean of her day. She didn't say anything but sat close, as if waiting him out to break the silent barrier between them.

"How was your day?" he asked her. "I heard you on the radio, it was good."

She nodded picking at her cuticle. "Why are you really here?"

Well that didn't take long.

"I told you Bones, your security means a lot to me and in my experience if you want something done right you might as well just do it yourself." He stretched out further kicking his sock feet onto the coffee table. The bright blue and orange stripes made her smile to herself.

"Booth I'm fine," she repeated. Wasn't she sick of saying that by now?

"Let me ask you something Bones." He muted the TV. "When you first arrived did Officer Older than Time check your room, make sure things were in order?"

"…no, not exactly," she admitted.

"Right. And when you came back this evening after being gone all day did he first sweep the room and make sure it was safe to be in?"

"No." She curled her feet under her and propped her head up with her hand on the arm of the couch.

"Interesting. Did he once after he met you ask if there were any concerns you had for your own safety? Who he should be looking out for? Had you had any previous worries?"

"No," she repeated reluctantly.

"Exactly. And that right there tells me you are not safe. Bones I don't have to remind you that we have been kidnapped, zapped and buried alive. I don't have to tell you there are people who want us dead. I don't have to tell you that there are crazies around every corner. Why do you think none of those things can happen to you again?"

She shrugged, obviously embarrassed by her lack of own personal regard for her safety. She had become so used to Booth's protection that she assumed nothing bad could happen to her again. It was easy to get used to the rose colored glasses if you were never forced to take them off. That was what had happened. He made is so easy for her to be safe she forgot he was the one providing that safety.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"I don't want you to be sorry Bones; I want you to be safe. That means no late night dinners and coming back at eleven o'clock. No parading around town without someone with you. And no eating out without me." He threw in the last part with a charming smile. "I don't want you scared Bones, I want you aware."

"Okay," she relented," I'll do better."

"Thank you." He kissed the palm of her hand and placed it back in her lap. "So tell me about your trip, what else do you have planned?"

"I have a small thing tomorrow then off to California," she told him settling back down close to him. "Do you like California?"

"Ehh, it's all right," he said. "I like the sun but the people give me the creeps. I guess I'm too conservative. What about you?" He offered her a drink of the beer he had brought back to the room with him. She took a drink then gave it back.

"I like it I guess. North California better though. I love the Redwoods." A small grouping of hair fell from her crown and she tucked them behind her ear. "I like the travel; I just hate the commitment to travel." She thought her words over. "Does that make sense?"

"You mean you like to go at your own pace, unlike now when you are totally committed," he simplified.

"Exactly." She stretched out to match him leaning her head on his shoulder. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing really." He offered her the remote but she shook her head. "You tired?"

"Sort of, but I don't have any early commitments. You?"

"Where you go, I follow," he teased.

"Booth I know you are doing this to protect me but don't you think you're going to be incredibly bored?"

"Not at all," he reasoned. "I love hanging out and spending time with you Bones. I was bored at home, now I get to see the other side of your work. I'm actually pretty excited about it." The smile he gave her was bright and charming and per usual, it worked.

"Fine," she relented," but I don't want to hear you complaining when you become bored and want to go home."

"Not going to happen," he promised her.

Some time later after the TV was turned off and they had prepared for bed, Booth stood in front of the bed inspecting which side would compliment him.

"The sheets feel the same on each side Booth," she teased rubbing lotion onto her elbows and arms.

"Yeah I know…"

"So what's the hold over?" she asked sliding under the covers.

"The term is hold up and it's just that we haven't slept together since you know, the RV."

"And you're afraid you won't be able to sleep without the sound of circus in the background or the smell of mold and bodily fluid in that awful trailer?"

"No, of course not." He slid under the blanket and stretched his body out. "You really don't feel awkward in bed with me?"

"Should I?" she questioned. "You've never given me reason to feel awkward. You've always been kind and courteous towards me."

He nodded. "That's good." He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He knew her pajamas were normal for her, low cut and form fitting, but Jesus, how was he supposed to be kind and courteous when all he really wanted to do was make her scream all night long?


	5. He's her lobster

"Your urination is quite loud," she said in the dark to his back.

"What?" He rolled over to face her. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." She turned onto her back. "I woke up when you got out of bed. Do you frequently get up in the middle of the night to use the restroom?"

"If I say yes are you going to kick me out of bed?" He wasn't sure how serious this conversation was going to be.

"Of course not. I'm just judging how concerned I need to be about your prostate."

"Bones, my prostate is fine. I just had to piss because I drank three beers before bed." He rolled back over and brought the blanket up. "Good night."

"Good night," she repeated. "Your language at this hour leaves something to be desired."

"Kiss my ass Bones."

The Seattle sun rose just before six bringing not only the new day but the sounds of the fresh fish market, brewing coffee and sea gulls lurking for tossed away morsels. It didn't however stir two cozy bed partners from their current positions. Brennan had her arm softly draped over Booth, her face buried in his back. Her breath warmed the skin under it and he settled deeper into the bed. It was the best night's sleep he'd had in ages.

At thirty eight minutes past eight Booth's phone rang, breaking the peaceful quiet and jostling them both out of sleep.

"Your phone," she grumbled into his back.

Booth grunted a reply reaching across the side table yanking it from its charger.

"Booth," he yawned into the ear piece. Brennan hadn't shuffled completely away from him so taking a sleep induced bravery act, he scooped her up with his arm am bringing her so her head was laying on his chest and he could play with her messy hair with his fingertips. Not only did she go willingly, she sighed contently when her warmth was returned to her.

"Good morning Agent Booth."

Booth groaned. "What do you want Sweets? It's early."

There was a pause. "Early? It's nearly noon."

"Yeah Sweets in DC, but I'm not in DC." He let his hand slide down Brennan's back and stop just short of the swell of her rear.

"You're not?" Another pause. "Where are you?"

"In Seattle," Brennan grumbled having heard the entire conversation.

"Is that Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah Sweets. I'm in Seattle helping Bones with her book thing. I'll be back in a few weeks. Is here something you needed, besides bugging me?"

"Well I was going to remind you and Dr. Brennan you have a session tomorrow but that seems a moot point now," Sweets deadpanned. "You two ever think about telling me you were going out of town?"

"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing Sweets," Booth apologized with a heavy eye roll. "We'll make it up to you when we get back. Two sessions."

"Really?"

"No but it sounded nice. See ya Sweets."

Booth hung up, tossing his phone to the other side of the bed where it landed silently in the mess of blankets. Brennan had rolled back over to snuggle with her own pillows and Booth leaned up and over her to see if she was awake.

"You awake Bones?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, go away," she mumbled.

"It's late, we should get going," he reminded her.

She rolled back over flopping her arms out and over her head. "What did Sweets want?"

"To annoy me; mission successful. Sorry he woke us up." He brushed a fallen eyelash from her cheek then tapped her nose playfully.

"So what's on our calendar for today?" he asked.

"I don't know," she groaned. "I mean, I know but I would prefer not to appear."

"Not to sound like a total downer Bones, but I don't think it will have the same effect with a cardboard cut-out instead of you."

"Fine," she groaned flopping her arms out. "I'll go, but I won't like it."

"That's all I ask."

.

.

"Bones, this okay to wear or do I need to be more dressed up?" Booth asked across the room where she was straightening her hair in the bathroom. "I'm not sure if this thing is a dressy/casual or a casual/dressy." He stepped in the doorway for her inspection. She was applying a thin coat of mascara to her lashes. After placing the wand back in the tube she turned her attention to his outfit.

"You look fine," she said. "I doubt people will be giving much attention to your attire."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I have to dress like a homeless person," he told her. "And besides that I still need to have a look of bad ass about me." He made a half turn. "Can you see my gun?"

"Are you hiding it in your ass?" she questioned.

"I'll take that as a no." He readjusts his shirt in the mirror as she watches him. "Like what you see Bones?" he teased gently giving her a warm smile.

_Most definitely. _

"Your jeans give your ass nice definition," she told him nonchalantly going back to her make-up.

"Thanks Bones," he leaned in close," you look hot too."

.

.

"So…" Booth wrapped his jacket a little tighter around himself. The weather was a little cooler than he expected it to be. "Where's Tom Tom?"

Brennan sighed knowing that conversation was coming. She was surprised he made it to the hotel lobby.

"My suspicion is he will be meeting us at the book signing."

"You know that's not how this should work, right Bones?" He hailed them a cab. "He should have met you here." Opening the door he waved her in and told the driver the address.

"How do you know where we're going?" she asked when he was seated beside her.

"It's my business to know Bones," he told her seriously. "In order to keep you safe I have to make sure I know where you are and where you're going to be."

"Even in the restroom?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay maybe I went too far with that one," he admitted with a smile.

"Uh huh. I just happened to be topless Booth, explain that."

The driver snuck a glance to her from the road. And Booth knocked on the glass separating them.

"Watch the road bubby, nothing to see back here."

.

.

The book signing was being set up when they arrived and Holly escorted them to a back area where she could prepare and be away from the drawing crowd.

"You only have to sign books for thirty minutes then a small group of ticket holders will meet you in the conference room for our meet and greet," Holly explained. "I'm sorry we've not be introduced." She held out a hand to Booth.

"Seeley Booth," he said with a thousand watt smile.

"Your partner?" she asked Brennan.

"The one and only," Brennan replied. "He's insisted on accompanying me."

"I'm going to be taking over her security from now on," he clarified.

"Oh…I wasn't aware Mr. Long didn't meet Ms. Brennan's expectations." She was obviously embarrassed she hadn't been on top of that information.

"It's not that," Brennan told her," Booth thinks everyone is stupid and only he is capable of protecting me. But as I have said since the beginning of our partnership, I can take care of myself." She draped her coat on the provided hook and put her gloves and scarf inside the pocket.

"You're right Bones, I must have been senile all those times you needed me," he said defensively.

"What about all the times you needed me?" She snapped. "I've been there!"

"Do you two need a moment?" Holly asked obviously feeling a little awkward.

"Bones why can't you just say thank you? I came here on my own time, my own resources…"

"So now you want me to pay you? You are unbelievable."

"If he feels you need high protection-" Holly started.

"No!" Brennan finished.

"Yes," Booth corrected. "She takes her security very lightly. I think she's inhaled too much bone dust."

"Bone dust can kill you Booth, don't you know anything?" she scoffed.

"So can a psycho with a jacked up tazer," he hissed at her. "I'm not budging on this Bones." He cupped her elbow with his hand. "Let me do this."

She sighed, relenting. "Do I have a choice?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "Nope."

"Okay so that's settled," Holly said cheerfully. "I'll make sure everything is set up correctly and come and get in about," she looked at her watch," twenty minutes."

Closing the door behind her Booth stood tall letting his partner know she couldn't get him to leave no matter how hard she tried.

"Booth you really can be annoying at times. I really hate it when you make such a big deal about things."

He hung his own jacket on the hook beside hers then rested his hands on her shoulders. "You don't worry enough and I worry too much so it makes us even. I only make a big deal when there's a big deal to be made. Now what else do you need?"

She stepped back enough to give her some air, rubbing her stomach slightly. "I could use some carbonation. I find I get nervous at these events."

"Soda, got it. Anything else?"

"Some crackers might be nice."

"I can do that." He stepped outside leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She wasn't sure why book signings made her nervous. Maybe it was how vulnerable she felt with all the flowing in and out strangers. Maybe the knowledge one of them could pull a gun or blow the place up she supposed. Either way she hated sitting and not being able to do anything besides sign and smile. It felt so fake and she hated that.

Booth was back in a number of minutes, soda and crackers in hand.

"It's really full out there Bones," he said handing over the bottle after her opened it. She gave him a dirty look.

"Oh shut up," he teased. "I've never been to one of these things, how's it go again?" He fell into a chair next to hers.

"People bring me a book, I sign it. That explain it enough?" she practically snapped.

"Whoa, what did I do? Why are you so cranky?"

"I hate these things," she explained.

"So don't do it," he suggested.

"It's required Booth so I can't just not do it."

"You want me to tell them you don't feel well?" He brushed a hand over her hair. "Maybe you could have the flu."

"No…but thank you." She patted his leg. "I'll be fine." Standing, she took a few sips of her soda and straightened her clothes. "Do I look okay?"

"Like a million bucks." He opened the door for her. "Go get 'em tiger." He gave her butt a swat as she exited.

**AN: I know this seems like a crappy filler chapter, but I really struggled with this. I'm trying to keep the old vibe with the new story line and it's proving more difficult that I thought. Sorry again this took so long to post, I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. **


End file.
